Sky
by Cryssi-Chan
Summary: The sky can't be the sky if it didn't have the weather. How do the two relate to this? Read and you'll see. Simple title, not so simple meaning. Morinaga nad Souichi pairing. ONESHOT. Warning: long passage, lemon, and yaoi.


**This is my first Koisuru Boukun fic. Lemon and yaoi, don't like don't read, dont bother me please. I only own my ideas. It rambles on because I was too lazy to think if i should separate them into chapters. Oneshot on Souichi and Morinaga (did I say his name right? Enjoy (p.s. this is in Souichi's view.)**

* * *

I set down on of my cultures beside a microscope, preparing to test it for any new changes. I paused to look out at the window, staring at the darkening sky. The previous periwinkle color was now tinted in a light-gray, the clouds progressing, getting heavier with rain. I sighed, another rainy day just like the rest of the week. This whole week was just dreary and clouded with darkness. For some crazy reason, the sky always made me think of my relationship with my kouhai Morinaga.

As much as I try to avoid the I'm-in-love-with-a-gay situation, it just keeps springing back up on me to question my beliefs again. If I didn't say something right, Morinaga would try to run off again, and I promise, he'll come back home in a wheelchair the next time he tries to go. Morinaga always called me a tornado; always ripping through everything, causing damage every which way, especially to his heart. Normally I would get ticked off with him and give him some nasty injury, but I could see it now, especially with my recent mood.

I've felt so depressed recently…well, I wouldn't call it depressed, I'd say more angry. Tomoe's "husband" Kurokawa has been getting quite complacent with himself recently. If I had the chance, I would run up to Canada right now and knock him down a few notches. Kanako has been bothering me everyday lately, asking what I was doing, who I'm with, seeing if I "had a life" yet, and always ALWAYS seeing if I confessed to Morinaga. Speaking of Morinaga, that bastard can't keep his hands off and away from me for a few minutes. I slammed my fist on the table and I heard an evident jump behind me.

"Ah haa…Senpai, how are you?" I gave him the death glare and he backed off with a cheesy grin. "Um, I'll go…round up some cultures." He ran back to the fridge and I sighed, surprised I didn't have to utter a word. If I did, I would've strangled him high tide. 'The sky,' I thought. He's like the sky. Morinaga never changes on the inside, but can look different on the outside. He's always having some color to depict himself, whether it's a golden happy yellow, an angry crimson red, a loving cheery pink, or like now, and dark sad and rainy gray. There's always something going on in the sky, no matter what it looks like.

I sat down in the chair, placing the glass film on the microscope. "Senpai," Morinaga questioned as soon as I sat down. "What?" He smiled and blew a kiss. "I love you." I felt my face flush, crimson with not only embarrassment, but anger. I stood up. "You sick bastard! Don't push your damn luck here!" He sighed and looked back through the fridge. I started to think about it. When have I ever said I love him? I gave into my conscious a long time ago. I…I think I do love Morinaga…wait scratch that, I haven't FULLY given into my conscious. I don't know if I love Morinaga. It's weird how he can say it so casually, but I have to fight WWII before I can come to a conclusion if I say it or not. It's always troublesome, deciding on how I feel. If I don't say something good, Morinaga will run off and disappear from my life AGAIN…not that it has ever worked.

Seriously, this guy is like a little kid, always running from his troubles. But, even so, I'm not much different, putting out my tyrannical side to block off my emotions. I really am a tornado. Then again, he sometimes refers to me as lighting; always having enough of an energy surge to strike down anything in my path of destruction. I can be a problem and a good use. I started to doze off, occupied in my own thoughts. "…pai….Senpai…Senpai!" I focused on my kouhai's face. For some reason, his face seemed so close to mine. I raised a hand to adjust my glasses onto my nose, only to touch a hand on my cheek.

"…Morinaga…"

"Hai?"

"This hand doesn't seem to be mine…"

"Ah….Senpa—"

"Morinaga?"

"H-Hai…?"

"Is this YOUR hand?"

"…Uh…"

"You…FUCKING BASTAAAARD!"

I grabbed his neck and threw him across the room. "Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai! You were just dazed out for a second…ah, Senpai, the glass!" Before I could walk over there and give Morinaga another piece of my mind, my left hand snagged across the shards of glass that broke when I shot up from the microscope. "Shit…" I opened my palm and looked at the wound cut open from the base of my middle finger to my wrist. "Senpai, let me—" "Yatta! Don't touch me! I can handle myself!" I walked briskly to the cabinets for the first aid, slamming open the doors. "Where is the damned kit?" I felt a hand grab my waist and pull me into his lap. "Morinaga!" He pressed his mouth to mine. He licked my lips. I tried to suppress the moan that was rising in my throat, but when he bit my lower lip, it erupted from my throat.

He pulled back when I refused to open up my mouth to him. "Heh heh, Senpai…you're such a tornado." I twitched when he said that. "You bastard! Let me g—ahh!" He put peroxide to the wound, causing the stinging pain to shoot up my arm. "Shit!" He looked down at me. "Sorry Senpai. I had to clean it so it wouldn't get infected. It was glass from the culture specimen, remember?"

I turned away from his face as he applied the bandage. "The sky." Morinaga shifted. "What about it?" I blushed when he kissed my wrist. " I think you're like the sky." He chuckled and sat me down on the chair. "Now Senpai, don't be so fussy ok? And oh, thanks for the compliment." "Shut up," I muttered. He got up and packed away some cultures. "Senpai, I've put away the other cultures." I looked up from my sullen state, glancing from my bandage up at my giddy kouhai. Not to be surprised, nothing can diminish this guy's perky spirit. "Ah, arigatou, Morinaga." He flashed a happy smile at me while shutting the fridge. "Anything else you need for me to handle before I leave?" I hesitantly looked back at the microscope lying across the desk. I glanced back out at the window. It was getting darker. Rain soon was going to fall.

"Nnn? No, no…yo can go now, I'm staying a little bit later to observe this one. I'm not going to take your stuff so don't leave anything you need ok?" I looked back down towards the microscope and got the culture tray. I grabbed my notepad, but I couldn't find my pen. "Say, Morinaga? Do you have a—mmf!" In the blink of an eye, Morinaga clasped my chin and pulled me into a kiss. He left it as a chaste one, pulling back quite leisurely. I had no hesitation to knock in the forehead. "What—" "Senpai, you said don't forget anything I need no? I couldn't forget you!" Damn that Morinaga; he's always trying to find a way to twist my words for his pleasure. I swiveled my chair around so I didn't face him. "For crying out loud you homo, don't attack me on your own impulse!"

He put his hands on both sides of my chair. "You mean, you don't desire it?" I swiveled around to face him. "No! I—ack!" He pulled the chair to himself and smashed a kiss into my lips. I tried pulling back, but his grip on the chair was strong. He kept probing at my lips, trying to get in. Well, not if I could help it. I reached out my foot to his thigh and gave a nice whack. "Guhh!" He lost his foot a quick second, causing the chair to roll back. Even so, he didn't let go. He righted himself back up, pulling me closer to him.

At the sudden action I gave a moan, noticing my reaction happened at the wrong time. He groaned in success and slipped his tongue in, touching all my sensitive spots. My thoughts lingered form reality again. How come only he could horde the tyrant inside me when I don't want him to? It's such as when the sky gets thunder and lightning, in the end, the sky always clears and goes back to its original state. The damage won't last for long. No matter how strong and dangerous the weather is, it always dies down, like I do. It's unfair. It's unusual. "It's natural," Morinaga smiled lustfully. "You can't resist me a second time Sen—pai." I blushed trying to roll back away from him. "Bastard!" He smiled and wheeled me to him again.

"I love you."

"Shut up!"

"I love you."

"You can stop that!"

"I still love you."

In turn I shut my mouth and turned my flushed face away from him, holding my injured hand. "I…I…don't know." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I still love you." I mumbled something silently and he chuckled. "Ah, Senpai, you're so cute!" He sat me on his lap. "Shut up…" He grinned even broader. "You couldn't stop cussing for a truckload of beer could you?" I rolled my eyes.

As soon as I calmed down again, I was only shocked again when thunder clapped and a streak of lightning flashed in front of the window. "What the hell," I shouted, jumping back into Morinaga's arms unintentionally. When the flash was over there was complete silence between us. "Mo—Morinaga?" I tried to pull away off of him, but he was just too strong. "Senpai? Are you scared of lightning?" I cringed and looked at him. "H-Heck no! I was just…surprised at the timing…that's all." "Uh huh, nice story Senpai. Can you tell me another one?" "What? Really Morinaga just—gah!" I scooted back further into his body until I brushed across something hard. "Nnn…Senpai…" I tried to inch away, but Morinaga held me fast. Morinaga slipped his hands under my shirt, caressing my skin until he reached my nipples.

"Ehh? Morinaga! Aah!" Even with my shirt still buttoned up, he easily fingered my nipples doing the exact same thing with each hand. I twitched at the sensation of him pinching the tips of them, massaging the crimson buds between his fingertips. He pressed down on the slightly, but oh so teasingly, using the flat of his thumb to stretch them back out only to snap back into place. This feeling alone of his playing with me was sending heat to my nether regions, I feeling my member start to harden in response.

He used one hand to slowly unbutton my shirt, going one button at a time. I moaned, my body getting impatient. "Senpai...What is it?" I bucked my hips forward into nothingness, my back still to Morinaga's chest. "…Faster…" "Hmm?" "Unbutton my damn shirt faster," I hissed at my kouhai. I gasped, realizing that I just begged. He smiled. "Anything for you Senpai." He removed the other hand from my abused nipple to unbuttoned my shirt quicker. I groaned unintentionally at the lost of contact. "Don't worry Senpai, I'll satisfy you."

I covered my mouth to prevent anymore unwanted noises. I let my shirt slide off my arms to the floor, pooling at our feet. I couldn't help but to look out the window again as Morinaga layed butterfly kisses on my torso. The sky seemed t be battling the weather; the nasty lightning piercing its beauty and the thunder deafening its likeness. We always clash, and normally, it's my fault. If I didn't appear in whatever condition I was, an argument might have been prevented before. More or less, I could never truly admit how I feel. It's always Morinaga doing something to get me started or to finish me off.

"Mori—guh!" He bit the side of my neck, sucking on the now reddened flesh, heated from the touch. He ran his hand down my torso, stopping at my hips to caress them. I shuddered from the touch, my skin sweaty with arousal, lust slowly clouding my eyes. He unbuckled my pants, now tightened from my hardened erection. He leisurely zipped down the sipper, sliding the button in and out much to my dismay.

"Morinaga you're ticking me off here! You molest me and then play with my body! That's not funny so get on with it!" I could just see the smirk written on his silent face. "Lift your butt for me Senpai." I rose my hips so he could pulled down my pants and underwear. I sighed when he air conditioned hit my heated cock, pulsating from the toying. "Touch me, Morinaga." I was giving up on my resolve, I spreader my legs a bit wider mindlessly. He chuckled and leaned into my ear. "You'll have to beg honey." He licked the shell of my ear before biting the lobe.

"Please," I mumbled in a slow tone that made Morinaga groan against my neck. "Touch me Morinaga…"I leaned my head back on his shoulder when his hand touched my shaft. "Nnn!" He stroked it elongated and slow, making me twitch harder with a craving need. I gasped at the friction when Morinaga rubbed his palm all over my swollen head, lightly dragging the tip of his fingernail in circles driving me shit, move faster!" I jerked my hips back on him, getting a long moan from the man behind me. My butt moved against his own cock, sending waves ofpleasure up his still clothed shaft. I wanted to feel his skin against mine, our heat and sweat able to join together, a smell I never would admit I loved. I'll take that one to the grave. I shrugged off my pants until it coupled on the floor with my shirt.

Morinaga squeezed firmly under the head gathering the pre-cum all around it and moved my position. "Get on your knees and hold on to the desk." He wheeled us closer to the desk enough so that I could hold on to it. My left hand stung wit pain of the pressure. "Grip carefully with that left hand. My kouhai flipped the switch with his foot under the chair to stop it form moving. I balanced on the chair and slowly pushed up into my butt was directly in his face. Without warning, he plunged his tongue into my hole, my clutch on the table intensifying. I could feel each lap on each ring of my muscles, the sensation and contemplation turning me on even more.

Morinaga thrusted his tongue in deeper now taking his clean hand to stretch my opening. "Mmm! Morinaga!" I tightening my ankles to the sides of his thigh, hoping he got the idea. He started stroking my member in time to his thrusts. I felt that pressuring heat build at the base of my stomach, my release soon upon me. I moved my hips back on Morinaga's tongue, He must've noticed that I was soon coming to a climax because he intensified his thrusts and stroked me in double time. My mind went blank and I saw pure white as I burst my release onto my stomach and the table.

I let my head collapse on the table. Now that I wasn't being really loud, I could hear the rain beating down on the earth. The lightning may have died down, but its still fiercely raging in the form of heavy rain. Morinaga may have broke my outer shell, but even as the tyrant I am, he'll never pierce my core. I heard the unmistakable zip of pants and a low sigh. "Morinaga?" I looked over my shoulder to see the younger man palm his large cock, releasing a bit of his pent up anxiety. "Senpai…I w-want you…now." I blushed and turned around to face him. He pushed his pants a little lower until most of himself was free, whipping his shirt off over his head. His cock stood proud and tall, the large thing ready to penetrate. The mere thought made me shiver at first, fear and then excitement. To think that I submit myself to a man younger than me.

With the thought came guilt. For once, I want to do something for him. "Morinaga?" He breathed deeply, shifting at the uncomfortable throbbing of his rod. "Hmm?" I grabbed his waist with my good hand and bent down over his cock. Morinaga nearly choked at what he saw. "Am I in Heaven?" I growled, snapping my head up. "Shut up you imbecile!" Morinaga sighed. "Nope, I'm right here."

I mumbled a sour retort until a devious kiss was planted on my lips. "Sure, do what you like. But no matter what, I love you." I got off of him and slid to my knees. My kouhai moved closer to the edge of the seat as I inched between his legs. This was something I was determined to do. I just have to remember what he does to me when he gives me…blowjobs. Gosh, even that simple word still frightens me.

I hesitantly licked the tip, receiving a moan from my kouhai. I could feel my own member start to rise. It gave me the courage to continue and go harder. I sucked on the tip and slowly sucked the fleshy head into my mouth. "Sen-pai...So...good." He grabbed my long hair and wrapped a hand inside a clump of it. I pulled his shaft deeper in my mouth. It felt weird when I rolled my tongue around the hot heated flesh. His pre-cum coated my tongue in his bitter but arousing taste. "Senpai, I can't wait anymore." He let go of his grasp on the chair and my hair and pulled himself out of my mouth.

He groaned at the chilly draft that enveloped his cock. "Senpai look, the raining is dying down." I turned my head groggily towards the window. "Mmm..." He pulled me up and stood me in front of him, rubbing our groins together. "Ahh, Morinaga!" We both gasped and he lifted up my thighs. "Senpai...can you ride me?" I covered my moan with my hands when I felt his manhood press to my entrance. "Whatever..."

He grabbed my waist and pulled me against him, my stomach to his face. With a quick movement, he jerked my hips down on his cock. I felt him push past my rings of muscles, the hot length radiating inside me, creating the chimera of fullness. I threw my head back, feeling a silent scream escape my lips. "Senpai...Senpai, you ok?" I put my head on his shoulder, panting in deep gasps. Even though we've done it many times, I still never get used to it. Ifelt myself tighten around Morinaga's length, telling me I wanted more.

I grasped his shoulders and moved up to the tip of his cock, only a bit of the head still buried in me. Intaking a quick sharp breath, I brought myself down, sucking him in to the hilt. "Senpai! It's so...hot inside you." Tears burned at the corner of my eyes. I moved to soon for my own good, pain shooting up my back like a needle. "Are you ok Senpai? Do you need awhile?" I shook my head. No, I wanted this. I needed this. There's no other way I can truly admit myself to Morinaga.

The pain was worth it. I started to move on Morinaga slowly but with a steady rhythm. Morinaga kissed my navel, slightly biting on my flustered skin. I grasped my arms around his neck now, I moving at a faster place more likeable to my kouhai. Pleasure was starting to take over my lust driven mind, the ecstasy of the full feeling showing in my fully erect manhood. No matter how much the rains hits the earth, bringing sweet life or disaster situations, the rain can never injure the sky. Just as rain does not fall up to the sky, I could never destroy Morinaga. No matter how close we may seem, I can never bring the final blow to destroy him. As much as I may cause trouble for him, it just makes him stronger and more determined to win me over. Why do we never just break? Why can't I end this? Why doesn't this ever change?

"Nngh...!" I was starting to slow down, not just from my mind drifting away from reality. The feeling of Morinaga in me was over whelming my body. I was desperate to cum, my grasp on his body dwindled rapidly. "Mori...naga...I-I can't ke...ep going...Too mu-" "It's alright Senpai. You did well, let me finish for you." he started to meet my plaintiff thrusts with his own powerful movements. I could see his scrunched up face contorted with pleasure. He held a hand around my waist and the other to pump my cock. I thrusted my chest out when he started touching my neglected organ, went with pre-cum twitching for release. He pumped me in time with his thrusts that slowly sped up as I felt him lick my outstretched chest."Aah!" I pushed onto Morinaga when he slammed into my prostate sending my body aflame. He kept hitting spot when I started meeting his thrusts. The heat in my stomach tingled around my waist, I feeling something rise.

"Morinaga! I'm...I'm coming!" He hit my prostate one more and I felt myself

spill out on our chests. My muscles contracted a little."Mo...ri...na...gahh, ahh! S-sto-" "Se-Senpai, can I cum?" He kept going, riding out my orgasm, bringing himself closer to his own. I could feel him get bigger inside me, he grabbing onto my hair. "Please, Senpai...I can't h-hold out anymore!" I tightened around his swollen member to confirm my consent. "Senpai!" He groaned and pulled me closer shooting his seeds into me with no remorse. My feet curled as the heated liquid flooded my backside.

He finally released me from his death grasp, pulling out of me slowly, and licking up the cum on our chests." I love you Senpai." I knew if I didn't say anything now, I would never bring myself to do so anyway. "Mori-" "Senpai, look outside...sorry, did I cut you off?" I put my head on his shoulder and faced the cluttered workspace. "...No..." I muttered. "Yes I did, what do you want to say?" When I stayed quiet he dared ask me the one thing I hoped he wouldn't bring up. "Senpai, why did you ride me? You would never do that. You would have murdered me if I dared inquire...hmm?"

"It's because...because...well...I," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I l-l-love you...Morinaga, and...I-I just...though how I've never r-really...you know, say that." I blushed and pressed my head in his bare chest. "So, I felt an action would speak louder than my words." There was a moment of silence between us. When I looked up a bit ticked at no response I just to see Morinaga smiling at me. "I knew that. I knew that a LONG time ago... Look outside Senpai." When I finally got over that embarrassing moments with him, I look it out the window at the new appearance in the sky.

"A rainbow," I muttered and my kouhai kissed my cheek. "Do you know why I call you my tornado or lightning?" I shook my head. "But I make inferences." He smiled and pointed at the sky. "Without the tornado or lightning, there will be no change. Everything changes a bit over time. Since the sky is solitary, it needs a little conflict to keep it together. When the two forces clash, eventually the sky stays dominant. It's like two people who have an edgy relationship, but one always gives down to the other." I scoffed seeing which was which in his mind. "But look Senpai. When the two resolve, there's peace. Can't you agree?" He kissed my injured hand.

I stared at the rainbow that appeared over the horizon, stretching across thebluing sky. "Yeah...I guess. So, are...are we resolved?" Morinaga smiled and kissed my lips. "I love you Senpai." I looked at his brightening face. "...I...I love you, Morinaga." He laughed at my slowness, and I smacked his forehead nearly toppling off his sweaty lap. He set me back down. "Not quite Senpai. But, I know we can get there." I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. "Yeah...yeah I guess so." Well, maybe I couldn't just accept him yet, but we've got something the sky, the tornado, and the lightning doesn't have. We have the chance to resolve and stay resolved.

~oOo~

* * *

^-^ **I finished R & R (they make me happy, no matter what's in them) Hope you liked it! (Sorry it was a drabble on) **


End file.
